


“Bye gonna go on a Date with my Gf”

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [18]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/F, Gen, Good brother Yakko warner, I know I said it was going to be a dad bugs fic, Lesbian Dot, but I started writing it and forgot, dot get's gal pal'd, good brother Wakko Warner, oof, the next one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Lesbain Dot coming out to her brothers
Relationships: Anyways - Relationship, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner/Original Character(s), Latterly a Line, but still - Relationship
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	“Bye gonna go on a Date with my Gf”

**Author's Note:**

> MISSED YOU GUYS!!! <3

Dot opens the door of the water tower.”Bye guys, I’m heading out for my date.” 

“Wait, hold the phone, date?” Yakko says, going over to his sister.

“Ya, my date with my girlfriend.” Dot says.

“Girlfriend?” Wakko asks.

“Ya, you know what girl call their gal pals,” Yakko says.

Dot facepalms “Yes girlfriend, and no Yakko she's not my gal friend were dating” 

“Oh.” They both say.

“Hehe sorry, I assumed,” Yakko says rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, for now, I wasn’t out yet, But if you EVER Gal pal me again you're getting the mallet.” She threatens.”Is that clear?” The boys nod, She turns to leave but Yakko stops her.

“Wait sis I have a few things I need to say before you go on your date,1. I would like to meet her, some time. 2. Be safe and 3. I love you and have an awesome time.” 

Dot smiles “Ok, Now I got to go I’m late.”

Yakko smiles “Ok bye sis.” 

Dot leaves the tower smiling and rushes off to her date.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Pan Yakko comes out during golf.


End file.
